This invention relates to vacuum cleaners. More particularly, it relates to a flow cut-off and brushroll shut-off mechanism for a vacuum cleaner that is convertible for on-the-floor and above-the-floor vacuuming operations.
One way of increasing the amount of suction power available at a distal end of a suction airflow pathway (such as at a floor nozzle, or at an above-the-floor cleaning tool) for a given source of suction power is to reduce the length of the suction airflow pathway.
In the case of vacuum cleaners having a single source of suction power and multiple (e.g. two) suction airflow pathways (such as vacuum cleaners that are convertible between on-the-floor and above-the-floor cleaning operations), a further way of increasing the amount of suction power available at the distal end of an airflow pathway being used (e.g. from an above-the-floor cleaning tool) is to shut-off the suction airflow through the unused pathway (e.g. from the floor nozzle).
It is known to pivot a dirt passage door around a horizontal axis extending generally lateral across a vacuum cleaner floor nozzle to shut-off suction airflow through a floor nozzle airflow passage. However, such a pivoting arrangement limits the ability to reduce the length of the suction airflow pathway.
Accordingly, it is considered desirable to develop a new and improved vacuum cleaner having a flow cut-off mechanism and brushroll shut-off mechanism that meets the above-stated needs and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous results.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a floor nozzle for a vacuum cleaner.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the floor nozzle includes a brushroll chamber having an outlet aperture; and a flow cut-off mechanism that selectively blocks the outlet aperture, the flow cut-off mechanism includes a dirt passage in communication with the outlet aperture and a dirt passage door that pivots about an approximately upright axis within the dirt passage to block the outlet aperture.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner is provided. More particularly, in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the vacuum cleaner includes a floor nozzle; and an upper assembly secured to the floor nozzle and adapted to pivot relative to the floor nozzle about a generally horizontal pivot axis; the floor nozzle including a brushroll chamber having an outlet aperture, and a flow cut-off mechanism that selectively blocks the outlet aperture, the flow cut-off mechanism includes a dirt passage in communication with the outlet aperture and a dirt passage door that pivots about an approximately upright axis within the dirt passage to block the outlet aperture.
More particularly in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the vacuum cleaner includes a floor nozzle including a brushroll chamber having an outlet aperture; an upper assembly secured to the floor nozzle and adapted to pivot relative to the floor nozzle about a generally horizontal pivot axis; a dirt cup removably secured to the upper assembly, the dirt cup including a dirt collection chamber, a forward inlet duct, and a rear inlet duct spaced from the first inlet duct; and a flow cut-off mechanism that selectively blocks the outlet aperture, the flow cut-off mechanism including a dirt passage in communication with the outlet aperture and a dirt passage door that pivots forward about an approximately upright axis within the dirt passage to block the outlet aperture when the upper assembly is moved to a fully upright position.